toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bambina (Canon Ruler)
Bambina(バンビーナ, Banbīna), formerly known as Bambino, is the current ruler of Area 7, making him part of the Eight Kings, the most powerful member of the ruling species in the Gourmet World. He is currently known as, The Monkey King(猿王, En'ō), and considered to be the Problem Child of the Eight Kings due to his reputation for pranks and violent tantrums. Appearance Like many Kintamandrill, Bambina shows to have a white tonned forehead with the frilly hair of his head being depicted in a wild style while the rest of his body seems to be covered in some form of web-like patches that cover most of the exposed skin without fur. It is shown shown that the hair around his legs and waist appear to be spiky with the appearance of actual thorns and black-colored, which gives spotlight to Bambina's main asset: his testicles. His eyes show to be lacking a form of pupils, leaving the iris's to be completely blank, making them appear to be very intimidating even when they show to act goofy at times. They are also shown to have a large black-colored tail. When he releases his limiters and shows his true form, his disquise literally ripped out from his body, showing his true form to be a cross between a Douc Langer Monkey and a Gibbon due to it's oddly shaped head and short neck, plus their long arms and legs with near-human-like qualities. On the top of it's head shows the small rounded ears as well as a complete face-change as it no longer shows to have the appearance of a sleeping baby and more like that of a pudgy infant. There is shown to be a significant size change as well from the original, which showed to be the size of an average human, to double what it was. At the same time, the only change that seems to have kept is the testicles on it's body, which show now to be fully in view without any form of hair to cover them. It is seen that Bambina's real tail, like the rest of his body, is hidden away underneath his second skin and is shown to twice as long as the first one. Behavior Across the entire Gourmet World, Bambina is said to be one of the most irritating of all Eight Kings, not just due to his reputation, but also due to how his mood swings almost every second. Additionally, he is often shown to have a very prankster feeling about him, often being proven when he "plays" with his opponents. He also shows to have little interest with how his territory is run, leaving that part to the Four Masters he trained and allowed to control a different part of Area 7. Ironically, when Bambina becomes enraged, he will send out a life-threatening aura that can make even the strongest of monkeys sweat with fear, making him one of the most dangerous kings around. Despite that, he can return back to normal in mere seconds after getting bored or thinking something different. History Bambino was born on the Mountain Continent of the Gourmet World and grew up with many of the different monkeys there, eventually becoming the strongest one around and taking the Throne. During his rule, the Kintamandrill met a mate that he fell in love with and courted for many years. Though one day, his mate passed on and left him broken-hearted, making him build a casket for her in a precise spot that would soon become known as 100g Mountain. Since then, he began to teach the monkeys of the continent Enbu in hopes that one would be able to play with him. Abilities Unmeasurable Strength: Like the other kings, Bambina is considered the Strongest in all of Area 7, although considered equal grounds with the other kings, Bambina is said to overpower the Heraku Horse in terms of power. Despite Bambina's size and structure, the level of their strength is considered nearly unmeasurable. A testament to his strength is an event known as Mountain Skipping, which is a phenomenon of a large mountain, roughly 1500 meters in high, being skimmed around the world like a normal rock. This in fact is actually Bambina's way of passing the time, making it one of the most incredible feats done by a King. Bambina has been shown to find any mountain he finds to be interesting, then with one simple swing of his tail, cracks the mountain at it's base before lifting it effortlessly, and sending it at mach speed to begin it's skipping. A second testament to his incredible power is his incredible leg strength as he can jump to heights most normal humans can't see as the power of his jumps has enough force to break through the entire atmosphere of the planet Earth, allowing Bambina to simply float in the gravitational pull of it in order to take a nap, making it one of the most unpredictable kings in the entire Gourmet World. It is revealed that Kintamandrill's have the unique ability to limit their own strength by surrounding themselves with a special limit that also acts as a second skin, allowing them to greatly weaken themselves so they can play more with other monkey's, and when they find someone who can entertain them enough, they are able to rip it apart thereby releasing the strength they were holding back. An example of this unrestricted strength is shown when the Kintamandrill actually swings it's real tail, creating a super-sharp shockwave that ripples through the area, reaching up to even the earth's atmosphere as it cuts through everything in it's path. Unmeasurable Endurance: The strength of the Kintamandrill also give way to their incredible endurance that they have as one of the Eight Kings. A single Kintamandrill, even one that isn't the current ruler of Area 7, is able to take an insane amount of damage to the point of them simply shrugging it off as if it was no big deal or acting as if it actually tickles. Although it is undetermined how much endurance Kintamandrill can truly take, one major example that shows the testament to this strength is them at times jumping high into the air, breaking the atmosphere of the Earth, and actually taking a nap while in the gravitational pull of Earth's orbit. Despite space being one empty vacuum in which no ordinary being can survive without a space suit, making Bambina able to not only endure the crushing pressure of space but survive it without imploding from it either. When a Kintamandrill fully releases itself out of the limiter it created, their endurance is nearly doubled what it originally is, allowing them to endure tremendous force and impacts that are even said to go infinite, making them extraordinary capable of lasting longer fights against even the toughest opponents without worry of fatigue and exhaustion even when they send out powerful attacks. Unmeasurable Speed: Kintamandrill's speed show to be one of their most powerful assets, moving at such incredible speeds it makes them appear to be almost like a blur when they move. Most are shown to be able to move faster than most as they can often appear in places almost in a blink of an eye, catching most who can't detect them off guard, even playing games in near instances that measure in 0.1 seconds. It is shown that the more incredible achievement to this speed is how fast one Kintamandrill can use the original form of Enbu, or Monkey Dancing, when they are engaged with another. The full list of dance moves is said to be 1000 separate moves entirely, each of which the monkey king has to perform in the range of ten seconds, making it one of the most incredible speedsters in the entire continent of Area 7. When unrestrained and in full release of it's own power, the speed at which it does things make it so fast, people would not even fully realize what happens until it slows down to a point of allowing people to actually see it. Enbu Mastery(猿武, Enbu):Is a a type of martial arts also used as an special ranking system in the Area 7, serving as an discipline for many inhabitants of the area so they can follow Bambina's laws and become stronger. The Kintamandrill are shown to be experts of this form as it is often used in various mating rituals, and the strongest user of said Enbu is shown to be the current member of the Eight Kings. The martial art form of Enbu shows to have the sense of "flow" when in battle or in general, allowing the individual to redirect and reduce the damage that would be sent to them, making it an impressive way to endure longer battles without taking any damage from an opponent. Bambina, current king of Area 7, is shown to be a complete master of this particular form, often trying others to actually play with him with this very style and going up against the strongest of the monkey's to see which one is able to give him some form of entertainment. Awareness: Aside from their unmeasurable strength, what truly makes these mighty species 'kings' is their "sensitivity" to nature, much like how small animals can sense predatory threats, changes in the weather, or imminent natural disasters. This allows them to sense even tiny occurrence across the planet which may prove important to their survival, but to a far greater extent than even the most keen animals. Even non-natural crises and events can be detected or anticipated by the Kings, especially the collision between powerful enemies in far off distances. This nearly omniscient power is what has ultimately allowed the Kings to survive countless mass-extinction events which otherwise would have killed even them. The Kintamandrill's sensitivity shows to be incredibly powerful as well, allowing it to mostly know what form of natural disaster or powerful enemy is around it, making it one of the only beasts to ever be able to survive world-ending calamities. Appetite Energy(食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī): Is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. It is shown that Bambina's current control of Appetite Energy is shown to be nearly incredible as the power of a blast from his mouth can decimate an entire area almost instantly. As Food Like Many of the Other Kings, the Kintamandrill is undetermined whether it is considered edible or not,especially since no chef or Bishokuya have been ever able to defeat them. However, Bambina shows to the be the exception as part of his body is host to one of the eight Food Kings: PAIR, which is respresented as testicles attached to the male Kintamandrill. PAIR It is said that the testicles from a Kintamandrill, especially those of the current ruler of Area 7, are the source of the legendary Food King PAIR. Trivia *The word Bambina is the Italian word for a female baby. *Bambina's full appearance shows to incorporate multiple different variations of individual primates. *Although the species of the King is known as Kintamandrill, the name Bambina, comes from one of the former mates of the king. *Appearance was given to the wiki by Damon. *Anyone is free to use Bambina, but if one wants to get PAIR from it, they must have the permission of two admins for the ingredients use. Category:Eight Kings Category:Gourmet World Category:Beast Category:Capture Lvl 6000+ Category:Mammal Beast